Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division
by Kawasaki-Kayl-Bones
Summary: Drabbles, will contain OC. drop me a review with a request, or prompt and I will write one ratings range from K - T.
1. Trust

**Trust**

Trust did not come easy to Agent Grant Ward, but with his background who could blame him.

His mother had left him and his sister, Grace, with their drunk and abusive father when Ward was eleven.

Ward not trusting anyone pissed off Skye though, because Ward made it clear that he didn't trust her.

"Do you trust anyone, Ward?" Skye exclaimed as they stood in the kitchen area of 'the bus'.

"Yeah, I did use to trust people, Skye," Ward replied before walking out of the kitchen area.

Skye huffed a sigh of nothing but anger and annoyance at Ward.


	2. Tattoo's

Tattoo's

Everyone knew the chances that Ward would have a tattoo was slim.

After all h was a total choir boy; do the job and move onto the next one, nothing more, nothing less.

So when Jemma Simmons walks into the training room she is shocked to see a small tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Ward, Coulson wants everyone in the lab now," Simmons said in her clear English accent which caused Ward to turn around.

Simmons spotted another tattoo on Ward's chest just above his heart saying 'Sophia Naomi'.

"I'll be there in a minute. Thanks Simmons," Ward answered sincerely.


	3. Bullet

Bullet

He felt the bullet tear through his shoulder as he pushed Skye to the ground.

It was meant to be a simple mission; go in, get the box, get out.

Ward could feel himself losing consciousness just as he heard the cavalry rolling in.

"Ward?" he faintly heard Skye say.

"Ward, you've gotta stay with me? Just another few minutes, okay, just a couple of minutes?" Ward faintly heard Skye plead, as she pushed against his shoulder where the bullet had entered.

"Oh my god!" Ward heard Skye exclaim faintly before he lost the battle and slipped into painless unconsciousness.


	4. Nightmares

Nightmares

_It was dark. There was bullets flying everywhere. People running around screaming and crying. _

_Ward looked around trying to spot Sophia, or Grace, or Iona, but he place was crazy. _

_Just as Ward was about to give up hope he caught sight of Sophia and Iona._

_Sophia pushed Iona to the ground but it was too late the bullet had already gone through Iona and into Sophia. _

"_No! Iona!" he exclaimed as they both fell to the ground. _

Ward shot awake from the couch in the 'chill area' of 'the bus'.

"Sophia!" he exclaimed "It was just a bad dream," .


	5. Photograph

Photograph

Ward's wallet, something no-one had seen. Everyone wondered about it though including Fitz.

So when Fitz found a wallet lying in he lab he knew that it either belonged to Ward or Coulson, but most likely the former.

"What've you got there Fitz?" Skye asked walking into the lab.

"I think it's Ward's wallet," he replied as he opened the wallet.

"Oh my god!" Skye gasped when she saw the picture in the wallet.

There was a picture of Ward, a young girl with two different eye colours, and a younger girl.

"Ward has a family," Fitz said, gasping quietly.


	6. Betrayal

Betrayal

Fitz and Skye sat at the back of the building in Skye's can waiting for Ward and May to exit the building.

Coulson and Simmons were parked at the front of the building just in case Ward and May had to come out the front.

Ward and May came running out of the building with the two men following them with guns.

"Sorry Fitz," Skye said coldly as he turned to face Skye.

Fitz's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Skye pointing a gun at him.

"Skye, don't, please," Fitz pleaded as Ward and May watched in total horror.


	7. Perfectionist

Perfectionist

Perfectionist was the one word that everyone would use to describe Jemma Simmons.

Every thing Simmons did always had to be perfect.

Every test and homework during school was always 100% correct, every piece of school work had to be perfect, 100% correct.

She had to be perfect, her parents always wanted her to be as good as John and Jessica.

She was better though; John was in jail and Jessica had fallen pregnant at the age of seventeen years old.

"You're a real perfectionist, Simmons," Ward complimented as she double checked every signal piece of information that they had.


	8. Accident

Accident

It had been an accident but Ward was now missing and Coulson along with Skye were injured.

She didn't mean to lose control of the plane and allow the rebels to open one of the doors, which meant that Ward was missing.

"I'm meant to be 'the cavalry', I shouldn't have lost that fight," May muttered in self-annoyance and hatred.

Five hours later the plane landed in the S.H.I.E.L.D airport, as the backdoor opened everyone was relieved to see Ward standing waiting for them to arrive.

He was covered in bruises, but he smiled.

"It was an accident," he stated.


	9. Hats

**Author Note: Hey, this is next 8 drabbles in this set.**

**Responses: To ilikehats2 , thanks the review and I'm going to write a second part of Betrayal, but it may take a while. **

**To guest, i wish you had told me your name, but yes i am going to continue Betrayal.**

**To Canyounot, I am aware it maybe confusion but this is drabbles, meaning they are only 100 words or less. Also if you can't follow it or make sense of it, don't read it then. **

**Read, review and give me a prompt.**

**Also i don't own Agents of SHIELD. **

* * *

Hats

Christmas was only days away, Skye had taken to wearing beanie hats all the time, Fitz was wearing a woolly jumper with Christmas pictures covering it, Simmons was walking around wearing a woolly scarf and gloves, Ward, May and Coulson were being bitter like the weather.

"Are you's sure this is a good idea?" Simmons asked as she looked at Fitz then Skye.

"Yeah, pretty much," Skye replied.

"Hundred pre-cent," Fitz answered as they opened the door to Ward's bunk. They had already done May and Coulson.

Skye silently snuck into Ward's bunk and placed a Santa hat on the table next to Ward.


	10. Trusting

Trusting (sequel to Trust)

"You said that you trust people, I don't believe you," Skye said as she stared at Ward.

"I trust May and Coulson. I trusted Grace, Mya and Matt until Rising Tide caused them to die," Ward answered as he continued to clean his gun.

"Rising Tide can't be blamed for their deaths," Skye argued back at him.

"They slipped information onto the internet which caused Grace, Mya and Matt's deaths. So hell yeah I can blame Rising Tide!" Ward exclaimed in anger as he put his gun back together.

"You still have no reason to blame Rising Tide," Skye responded.


	11. Preference

Preference

'Girls not boys. Men not women, no women not men.' Ward thought as he sat in his bunk.

It was all Skye's fault, they had been watching some film and she had commented about how nice looking one of the actors were.

It had been a few years since he had been on the 'other side of the fence' but even when he had been with Mya he had 'played the other side of the field' at times.

'Damn, if only Skye hadn't commented on that.' Ward inwardly complained as he leaned back to lie on his bed. 'Oh fuck'.


	12. Siblings

Siblings

Fitz, Simmons, Skye and Ward were sat in the living area of the 'bus' playing monopoly.

Skye glanced at Ward questioningly, she wondering about what Ward had said about his brothers.

"How many siblings do you have, Ward?" Skye asked causing Fitz and Simmons to glance at both of them in confusion.

"Five," he answered without any thought or hesitation.

"I thought you said you have two brothers?" Skye asked slightly confused, he had never mentioned having sisters before.

"Had three sisters as well," he answered while continuing to only pay attention to the game. "That a problem?" he asked.


	13. Newbie

Newbie

Ward sighed as he continued to beat on the punch bag. For some reason that no-one knew they were getting a new agent.

"Do you know anything about the newbie?" Skye asked as she sat down on the stairs watching him curiously.

"Just that their not long finished their training but two of their siblings are SHIELD and another is Homeland," Ward answered as he walked over and took the bottle of water offered.

Skye and Ward glanced up when they heard Coulson's voice.

"Agent Sophie…" Coulson started to introduce but Ward cut him off by turning and walking away.


	14. FIght

Fight

"Why are you here?" Ward demanded as he glared at his little sister.

"I work for SHIELD!" Sophie answered with just as much anger in her voice as Grant.

"What about Jay? You left her with Sam again, Sophie?" Ward bit back at Sophie.

"No, Grant, Jason took Jay. I don't know where she is. I got the offer to work here so I took it," Sophie replied as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Soph, I can't lose you and go home to tell Jay that you're not coming home. I can't do that again, Soph," Ward said softly as he took a step forward and wrapped Sophie in a hug.


	15. Ink

Ink

Skye glanced in the direction of Ward's bunk before turning back to face Simmons.

"Are you being serious? Ward is inked?" Skye asked in shock. She didn't expect Ward to have any tattoo's.

"Yeah, one on his right shoulder and one on his chest just above his heart. What about you, do you have any tattoo's Skye?" Simmons questioned in curiosity because honesty Skye was the sort of girl who would have tattoo's.

"Yeah, I've got one. I can't believe Ward's got tattoo's," Skye answered in disbelief.

"Everyone has a meaning behind theirs, what's yours?" Simmons asked.

"It's my list,".


	16. Surgery

Surgery

Skye paced up and down the waiting room of the hospital in which the medical staff were working on Ward.

It had been nearly three hours since he had went into surgery, and nearly three and a half since he was shot protecting her.

Coulson, May, Simmons and Fitz had been at the hospital until they got a phone call about a possible 084. They hadn't wanted to go but Skye forced them, saying that she'd call if she heard anything.

"Grant Ward?" a doctor asked which caused Skye to spin towards the doctor.

Skye nodded.

"He's gonna be fine,".


End file.
